Dear Eos...
__NOEDITSECTION__ Enter Eos, your loveable introvert. WIP Eos, beautiful, graceful, bright, loved, and admired. Cold, judging, mean, critical brainiac. Dear Eos, my little smartclaws... Appearance "My looks are not my strengths." ~Eos Oh Eos, so thin, so smart, so lithe and graceful. You, the most beautiful dragon, inside and out, are the only one I will miss. Your eyes, once, adorned by the colours of icy blue and black, now dark and sullen. Most tend to stay away now, disapproving of your sad, but still beautiful image. Once, your odd eyes made them love you all the more, but now, they are merely a reminder of how different you are. Don't fret, Don't cry, I will love you, even now in heaven... "She's cold and mean. I don't wanna be friends with her!" Your dazzling scales, the colour of blooming purple rose, and as smooth as a mother's gentle caress, make you look like a gentle flower, blossoming before the others... "Look at her. She can't even fly." Dark and light, your small, broken wings still lift every time your heart flies without them. Tattered, scratched, and crippled, you are still loved. Your broken, twisted horns point to the sky as the moons purifies them of darkness, the silver touches to ash and and they shimmer, although sunlight dares them to resurrect back to flame. Don't fear, I'll always protect you... "Hey, look at the way she acts. She's a complete show-off!" Whispers make you flinch, and your face, for a single sad heartbeat, twists into a small expression of grief, wrinkling your narrow pointy snout, making you look older, older and sadder. Oh Eos, your name craves for something about you to relate, but you refuse to act like your namesake, the goddess Eos, the gentle dawn herself. Don't feel sad, it's them, not you... "I heard she's homeschooled. Hah! I bet she's too scared to talk to people!" Your legs provide you motion, for your wings have been ripped apart by hell alone. They are and graceful, but not strong enough for you to save yourself. Your curled claws, like a crescent moon extending to scratch the ones who have punished you. Eos, Eos, you just can't comprehend how truly beautiful you are. Personality " I think you may have noticed, but I have no interest in you." ~Eos Dragons say your heart is empty and barren, but I know, they don't understand. They aren't for you. You're too good for them. I know this, every day, you express yourself to me, you show me that you care about those you are close to. You have a blossoming mind, filled with ideas. Oh, little Eos, your heart needs room to care for others, but you want to spend all your time in your room, watching, waiting, and thinking. Even when you go outside to practice your skills, you still choose to not utter a peep. Just relax, I know you feel like the tragedy of my death will make you never want to be close to another dragon ever again, don't worry, don't cry... "She is such a crybaby. I heard everyday, she goes into her room, and sobs." '' '' ''Eos, I know, I know what you went through at the age of 5, I left, and you cried, and now, death scars your heart. Please, don't cry for me, I will always be watching over you. You value your strength of heart, but I know, that strength that you put on, is only a mask, to make sure no one else will ever get close to you, and leave you. You try to be cold, you try to be sly, you try to put up a wall, But how will you find love in a world with no light? Please, find the true strength that I see in your heart when you choose to forget what happened, forget the way things had to be. Please, open up, don't be lonely... '' "Look at miss know-it-all, she's so snooty." '' Eos, you know, you can't hide it any longer, you like, ''him. The, er... RainWing. Look, Eos, you may love whomever you choose, but, I-, s''igh,'' what if he melts your beautiful face? No, sorry, but Eos, er, you know what? Why am I even making a fuss? If my daughter loves him, then so be it. Eos, you chose him. Fern. You try to hide it from him. You think you are being disloyal to me. The truth is, I, I was convinced for a while that was true. But, nay, if you have found the one who brightens your heart, the one who makes it flutter, then I want you to break down the wall you have put up. Take him in and watch as your heart shine. Love, love him. Love him as you love me. Let him embrace you. This is the love in your heart you have reserved for special occasions like now. You love, you will love, and you need to love, for, what is life without love? Loving is living. You have love in your heart, a single rose bud blossoming. "You're... unique." Ideas. Questions. Answers. Logic. Ever since you won you're first game of chess, you've pursued ideas and possibilities. You want to become a scholar when you grow up. Heh, I remember when you were only 2, before the tragedy of my death, all you wanted to do was ask questions, "What's it mean?" "What is it?" "Why?". You're quite intuitive, always asking about everything there is to know about the world. All you want to do is understand everything. History "History, my least favourite subject." ~Eos It all started when I had my first egg. You were beautiful. absolutely stunning. Your father grumbled about you, but I know he was just wishing you could look a little more like him. You were raised on the volcano. I taught you everything you needed to know, and more. You loved to hunt, and you even received praise from the queen. But that praise, the queen gave to to you because you were strategic. She seemed to like the way you thought. The way you studied biology of IceWings. So, coincidentally, you got a private tutor hired by the queen's representer, Greatness herself. The tutor, Moonreader, taught you everything to know about the war. She taught you well. Your mind was amazing, so one fateful day, your mentor sent you out to the Sky Kingdom with the others and Morrowseer to rescue a certain dragonet of destiny. You were proud. You were young and you wanted to do nothing but move along up the ranks. You wanted to be better, smarter, and faster. But I worried for you. I stood up and told them that I hated what they were doing and that they would not take my daughter, my beautiful four year old daughter. They consented, but you hated me after that. It's okay, Eos. I know you are sorry. I forgive you. But it damaged your pride. You wanted to leave me. So you left. In fury in anger you climbed through the tunnel in the darkest hour of night, and traveled to the Sand Kingdom, crying. You flew until you came to a stronghold. and then you faltered. Right in front of you, was a palace fortified with humongous walls, with dragon heads mounted on spikes. You were scared, for you had no where to go. So you fled away as far as possible, until you came across a curious young assassin who claimed he brought death to his targets. You stood in front of him weeping as you told your tale, then, you passed out. Next thing you knew, you were in a room, hearing your father's deep voice, as well as mine and Greatness's . "Bluestar," He snarled. "you should have killed her when you had the chance. She's smart. She'll figure out what we're doing sooner or later. She's trouble, that one." I looked on shocked, as your own father spoke that way about you. I'm sorry Eos. I-I should have given you a better family. For that I am sorry. I was not thinking. I lashed out with my claws and watched in terror, as your father, Horrorspeaker, melted into the lava. The princess seemed to show no outward emotion. "Well, that was... uncalled for." She said ominously. She then met my eyes and I flinched. By then, you had already had been standing up, with a look of pure fear on your face. "Mother..." You said quietly, eyeing the blood on my claws. "Mother, what happened... y-you killed him." I know. I know. I killed him. It was something I regret. "But you did it... to protect me." Greatness then promptly got on her feet and walked away. You forgave me eventually, but I still feel like you seemed to be aware of me at all times, just in case I started to go ballistic. Eos... the day you found out... the day you found out what we were doing to those RainWings, you came to my room and, wept. It was unlike you. I thought for sure you would be plenty mad at me. But I think you just wanted our normal relationship again, just you, me, and love. Then, the volcano erupted. Tragedy struck. You tried to bring me with you but I tripped, and the lava engulfed me. You cried helplessly, as the only one you loved was ripped away from you. Even when you made it to the rainforest, you still cried, you wept, once again, longer and harder than you had ever before. And hence, concludes your sad history. See: It's Time ''For history after her mother's death. Abilities/Weaknesses Your wings were scorched and shredded by claws of lava. You cannot fly. Your memory, your memory hurts you every day, as you remember what happened to me. It makes things hard to move on.You swore to never love again. That is your flaw, that you will never, ever socialize too much. In school, you are distracted by it, and the other dragonets teased you. But with great weaknesses comes great strength. You are smart, your mind is always bouncing from one thing to another. You are not just fact smart, either. You're strategical, witty, amazing. You can protect yourself if you choose to. Eos, you are not harmless. You can love, and you can protect. I've seen you. Use your love. Please. Please... Likes/Dislikes ''" I have feelings for you, but I just can't figure out if they are positive or negative." ~Eos You have few joys in life as it is now, Eos. A few of your favourite activities would include dancing, writing, and reading. You like to spend all your time doing these things, but none of those joys don't include social activity You like to draw as well, heh, you never run out of things to draw in the rainforest! You like pretty thing, pretty flowers, pretty drawings, pretty... dragons. You enjoy the idea of life, you're grateful that it exists. I think it is partly because you want all those close to you to live, live and not die and leave you as I did. There are some things you don't like. Death, death you hate. "Why?" You ask it. "Why did you have to take my mother?". Don't think about it. Focus on life as it is now. You don't like to socialize at all. You just want to be alone so you don't have to suffer the pain of losing anybody ever again. Trivia " Ah, yes, trivial pursuit, my favourite game next to chess." ~Eos * Eos has heterochromia, making her have different eye shades * She sometimes goes by Bluedawn, in honour of her mother * I am currently running out of ideas... * Her namesake, Eos, was an ancient greek goddess of the dawn Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Females Category:NightWings Category:Dragonets Category:Content (ArtTheRainwing) Category:Disabled Characters Category:LGBT+